


Siren's Soul

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Siren!Obi-Wan, Slightly bittersweet, quietly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: As a siren, Obi-Wan has been the accidental cause of death for many loves through his life. He is afraid to risk loving Knight Anakin.





	Siren's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and vague, but not an unhappy ending.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was terrified.

When Anakin had said he would need to talk to Obi-Wan once he'd gained his knighthood, this wasn't what Obi-Wan had expected.

No. Obi-Wan had assumed Anakin meant he would be leaving the Order once he'd passed his Trials, to go live life as a civilian with Padmé.

He never dreamed that Anakin had been falling under Obi-Wan's own sway. Obi-Wan had been so careful,  _never _ singing, never allowing himself near any large bodies of water when on the same planet as his padawan...

Apparently, it hadn't been enough.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a siren and terrified.

His best friend had fallen prey.

* * *

Anakin understood Obi-Wan's panic.

Obi-Wan hadn't had a  _happy _ history. He possessed a beauty that drew beings of many species to him, but there was a poisonous song in his throat that lured beings, snared them, and led them to their deaths, much as Obi-Wan tried to prevent it.

_But I'm not in love with you because of your hunting. I'm in love with you for _ you.

Qui-Gon Jinn had managed twelve long years as mentor before he succumbed and died, leaving his little padawan Ani to become Obi-Wan's, as per Qui-Gon's request.

And then there had been Siri, and Satine, and Anakin suspected there were a few others Obi-Wan just didn't talk about.

So yes, Anakin understood Obi-Wan's panic.

But it wasn't going to turn out in heartbreak.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn watched from the Force.

At first he shared Obi-Wan's own misgivings, but when Qui-Gon considered the past...

He realized Obi-Wan  _hadn't _ slipped up.  _Hadn't _ made a mistake. Not with Anakin.

Anakin had not been exposed to a sea in the company of Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan never sang anymore, ever. And the moonlight had never caught in Anakin's eyes, reflecting off Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

It took time. Years, in fact, of Anakin's patient determination, of waiting when Obi-Wan fluttered away, and proving himself truly not bewitched...

But in the end, Obi-Wan chose to risk it, fell into Anakin's arms and kissed him.

And Qui-Gon Jinn watched from the Force and smiled.


End file.
